Danger is the Sweetest Thing
by TheLupineRebel
Summary: Sequel 2 Where Loyalties Lye It's been 3 years, full of pain and change on both Itachi and Sakura's part. Both have made a lot of changes in their new lives but what will they do when the past comes back to remind them of each other?


-1_**Warnings: Rated M for language violence and sexy situations ;)**_

_**This is the sequel to 'Where Loyalties Lye' so before you read this and get totally and utterly confused, read that first! **_

_**Well folks here it is. For some it is long awaited and for others it is not. Either way here you go! Woot! happy dancing I am so glad I got this finished at last!**_

_**Qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqppqpqpqppqpqppq**_

Blood….That was strange, normally there was no blood. It seemed that at times he refused to bleed. His body seemed to encompass his mind, becoming cold and numb, almost unthinking. It simply refused to bleed. But this time there was torrents of blood, the warm metallic liquid streaming down his side and across his arms as his strong hands held the throat of a very irritating enemy. It

was warm and raining, the cool drops of water striking the hot ground, sending steam up into the air making it humid and stifling. The bleeding man in question was currently standing amid the rubble of

his once safe and secret dwelling, the kunoichi he held was the cause of it's untimely demise.

Stupid girl, she had interrupted his meditation destroyed his dwelling and now caused the life-giving fluid known as blood to flow freely from his body.

She hung there in his grip, fighting him with all the strength she had left, her breathing becoming shallow and restrained. His fingers pressed down harder into her jugular notch, he wanted this to be as slow as possible.

"S-so Tell me Itachi…How long have you been blind?" wheezed the woman's voice. Upon hearing those cold words his hand stopped these actions and released his destructive prey. "I thought I recognized you…but your chakra signature has changed a lot…Sakura." His unseeing eyes focused wandered over the chakra he so acutely sensed. Her chakra signature was so much stronger…well a lot could happen over three years.

"It's not exactly like I had a choice."

"Still bitching about life."

"Still a cocky bastard."

Itachi grimaced as a wave of white hot pain lanced across his chest and through his bad arm. A long gash from his left shoulder to the right side of his midriff stretched openly and painfully on his chest, his shoulder basically severed in half. As for his arm, it was split long-ways from the right shoulder all the way down to his wrist. The bleeding wouldn't stop. He would die if he was not healed. She had done this. The woman who had plagued him for three long arduous years.

"Well if you've come to kill me you have your duty completed, my life will cease to exist in approximately fifteen minutes. You have no reason to stay."

He sensed her flinch. "But I do have to stay…I need your help."

He cocked his head to the side out of habit and his breathing slowed, sending a throb of pain through his sliced lungs. "I have no reason to help you." If she was thinking he would help her because of what happened between them all those years ago the girl was sadly mistaken. Sex and love did not coincide as often as people would like to belive.

Her chakra flared briefly in anger. Rain poured continuously around them. "I'm not coming to you because of _then _if that's what your thinking. It was lust, a far cry from love. I came to you because of your skill."

"So you destroy my house, and nearly kill me?"

"If you wish to live, shut the hell up and listen." His lips quirked into a smirk but he said no more. "If you agree to help me to whatever I need your help with, I will heal you, is that a deal?"

"Not very descriptive."

"Not much time for descriptions. Your losing blood fast…"

"I promise nothing."

He sidestepped to the right as she attempted to seize him around the midriff. The effort left his knees shaking. "Oh stop it." She snapped irritably. Uncaring of his very painful wounds the woman grabbed him around his waist and hoisted him over her shoulder. He was surprised, she really was insanely strong if she could lift him with that little effort. She held him in place with one arm and he felt them leave the ground, no doubt now running over rooftops to the trees.

"I don't ask for any promises Itachi, I only want a contract."

His body shifted painfully now as her sprints jarred the wounds. "…I'll take it into consideration."

Her movements stopped and he felt them walk a distance. His new acute senses smelled rain and wood, but not of trees. A house of some sort. Blindness had it's advantages.

He felt himself being laid down and breathed in sharply as her healing chakra poured into his body. The speed at which his muscles reknitted themselves, and his bone was sewn back together was extraordinary, and the minimal amount of chakra used made it all the more an amazing feat. She had grown so much.

His breath hitched for a moment as his sheared lungs became whole once more and finally…he sensed she was done.

Cautiously he reached out for a handhold and sat up. Her chakra jumped ever so slightly as his hand brushed the bare skin of her knee. Still as steady as the earth itself yet as flighty as the wind. Confusion was nothing new. "So you saved me, now what do you want." he asked in a balanced tone.

That scent that had always surrounded her floated back into his senses once more, so many memories were carried with it. An intriguing mixture of cherry blossoms, fresh air, and lavender. So unique. He never quite forgot it.

"Help me find and kill the other remaining Uchiha. Your brother Sasuke."

Well that was unexpected. And so was the vehement bloodlust in her voice.

"After my brother are you? You know playing vigilante isn't going to go very far anymore." he stated coldly. "Look I know I have people after me, you cocksure little bastard but you listen here, I am not giving up on this. Not now not ever and if you wont help me then I'll just slit your throat right now and save Uzumaki the trouble." she said with an acid tone.

"Oh so he's after me now is he?"

The news did in fact surprise him. The Kyuubi holder had no business with him as far as he knew. But a certain kunoichi was sure to tell him.

Her body language was easy to pick up. She clutched the edge of what he supposed to be her medic skirt eagerly, and her breathing picked up a bit. Excitement.

"Damn right he is. You see, my Shishou…she was killed just a year ago. I was there as I saw her throat slit…by your brother. He dipped his hand into her blood and drew the Uchiha crest on the floor, right above her head. Then he said that it was for the best…that he didn't want her interfering. He was out to destroy Konoha…But I nearly killed him on the spot so he fled…He's been after Konoha ever since and I am the only thing standing in his way…I cant tell Naru---I mean the Rokudaime, about what he plans to do because he'd never belive me after all I've done…and well he thinks it was you who killed Tsunade…and that Sasuke is out to get you, not on the run."

He was always the caniving little fucker of the family…probably because he learned from the senior caniving little fucker of the family, Itachi. A well thought out plan it was. Frame dear old brother for it, that way if the plan backfired he knew that that fool Uzumaki would think he had fled to track his sworn enemy down, not to flee from capture.

"How did that little brat manage to kill one of the Sannin?"

Ah now her demeanor changed a bit. Her chakra muted down, and her heartbeat slowed dramatically. Her voice was hesitant, making it sound brittle and delicate. "She was old…I mean really old for a shinobi…and her famous jutsu had really caught up with her making her weak..he caught her right when she was weakest."

"And what were you doing there? If I am not mistaken I would think that at that point the Leaf village was fervishly tracking you down."

"That's not"

"What where you doing right in the midst of their clutches hm?"

She stood then, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt dragging him up with her. "None of your god damned business. Will you help me or not?"

"Hm…I seem to be in a position that does not include very much of a choice. Yes I will, but I will not be of much use to you blind. And another thing…Do not expect much. If your life is in danger I will not put myself in harms way to save you. I will not continue your plight if you die or are otherwise indisposed, and…I want this over with as soon as possible Sakura."

"I would expect nothing less." she replied coolly, and let him down. He stood, unsure of his surroundings. Unexpectedly she reached out and slung an arm across his shoulders and guided him up what he assumed to be stairs. Her scent surrounded him and that old uneasy feeling he got around her returned. It settled in his stomach, fluttering there nervously like a frightened animal. Irritated at this show af feeling he suppressed it and it dissipated. The sound of a door opening distracted him and he was led to a bed. "Sleep Itachi, in the morning your eyesight should have returned."

He raised an eyebrow. "I should trust you and your chakra working on me while I sleep?"

"You still question my actions. Just lay the fuck down ad go to sleep. It's easier for me to work on sleeping patients. They're less likely to complain." That last sentence she put a heavy point on and he lay down on the bed. He felt her sit down on the other side next to him. The memory of the last time they were in the same bed floated back to him and a slightl arousal at the memory arose inside him, but then he felt her smooth fingers rest on the side of his neck, and her sweet smooth voice floated over his ears. "Just relax Itachi."

And then sleep claimed him.


End file.
